Conventional automotive interiors may include numerous switches, buttons, dials, and other physical control elements for receiving inputs from an occupant. Control elements are coupled to corresponding features and systems including entertainment systems, information systems, climate controls, door locks, window regulators, seat position adjusters, cruise control, mirror position adjusters, headlights, steering wheel adjusters, and etc.